Steve's crush
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Steve has a crush.  Soda and Darry are being protective big brothers.  Pony's got a fist sized bruise.  This is going to be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

"Soda, I have a problem," Steve sighed, leaning his elbow's on the DX counter.

The middle Curtis brother looked up from the car magazine he was flipping through and arched an eyebrow at his oldest friend.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, you see I am starting to have feeling for someone," He said, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"How exactly is that a problem?"

"Well, their family is really protective, like would break my neck if they even knew,"

"Ok, you've dated tons of girls who's parents have hated you," Soda put down the magazine.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that their group of friends wouldn't think too much of it either,"

"This person must really be something if you're thinking about all these things and not just going for it,"

"Well I think they are,"

"Details?" Soda smiled.

"Well, red-ish hair, almost green eyes, smart,"

"Not really what you usually go for,"

"A nice body, a runner, great at almost everything,"

"Anything else?"

"A guy,"

Soda's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open as he thought about what Steve just said. Steve started to open his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by Soda slamming him hand on the counter and moving up into his face.

"Why, my dear friend Steve, does it sound like you just described my little brother?"

Soda moved closer to Steve, making the older male back up into the cash register.

"Because I sort of did," Steve said, swallowing loudly.

"Excuse me?" Soda was right in Steve's face.

"I can't help it, one day I realized that I didn't hate him like I once did, he's cute, funny, smart and can take care of himself when he's not outnumbered,"

Soda's eyes were dark as he searched Steve's wide eyes. The slightly younger male squinted for a second then broke out in a wide smile, that startled Steve.

"Why on earth are you smiling at me? Shouldn't you be like punching me or something?"

"No, no nothing like that, after work, were going to go see Darry and you're going to tell him about this," Soda just smiled bigger, then went back to his magazine.

Steve turned more than pale and swallowed so loudly that Soda heard and the smile on his face widened.

True to his word, as soon as their shift ended, Soda grabbed Steve and marched him to the Curtis house. In the front room Darry was sitting with his newspaper, flipping through it, eyes just flicking up momentarily when the two walked in.

"Hello my dear older brother, are you in a listening mood? Because I think there is something that you will find very interesting,"

"Soda, please," Steve almost whined.

This got Darry's attention, causing the older male to put down the paper and give his full attention on the two boys. Soda had this big grin on his face and Steve looked as if he would run out of the house if said brother didn't have him in a death grip.

"Well my older brother, our little Steve here has a crush," Soda said in an over exuberant voice shaking said other greaser.

Darry looked at Soda like he had lost his mind. "And why does this concern me at all?"

"WELL that's where the VERY interesting part come in," Soda had to hold onto Steve a little harder as the he tried to move away from Soda.

"And that would be?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? It's our littlest brother,"

The older males eyes flashed to Steve so quick it made him jump lightly. The cold green/blue ice in his eyes got even harder as he stood up, towering over Steve.

"You wanna run that by me again?"

"I," Steve's voice deserted him; He cleared his throat and tried again. "I have a crush on Ponyboy,"

Darry grabbed Steve by the front of the shirt and tossed him on the couch.

"And just when did this start?" Darry asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"About 3 months or so,"

"And what did you think was going to happen if we found out, even more so why did you TELL Soda if you guessed the outcome was going to be bad?"

"I don't really know, it was starting to eat at me and I had to tell someone,"

Darry went to say something else but was interrupted by the sound of the gate and then a few seconds later the door opening. All three of the males looked up in time to see the object of the conversation walk in the door and stop as they all stared at him.

"What?" He asked, setting his backpack down.

"Nothing, how was school my darling little brother," Soda bounced over and gave him a big kiss on his cheek that left it slightly damp.

"Fine I guess," He looked at Soda odd and wiped his cheek off.

"Any soc's give you any troubles?"

"Just one, hurt like a son of a b… gun too," He fixed seeing Darry's disapproving glance.

"What did?" Darry asked, momentarily ignoring the teen on the couch.

Pony looked uncomfortable for a second then pulled his shirt off, still holding it in his hands. On the left side of his stomach was a bruise the size of a fist that was just lightly discolored on the edges but a dark purple in the very middle. Darry and Soda moved forward looking at it.

"What happened?" Darry gasped.

As Pony told them about the soc and how he had just been walking by him, when he grabbed him into a door way and socked him good once; Soda was watching Steve. The older male looked pissed and ready to go kill a soc for hurting Pony.

"Ow, stop poking it," Pony hissed, looking at his eldest brother, breaking Soda out of his daze.

"Sorry, why don't you go take a shower and I'll make something for lunch, ok little buddy?"

Pony nodded and walked off to the bathroom. Once they heard the water running, Darry went back to standing in front of Steve, who had gone back to looking pale.

"You really do care about him don't you?" Soda asked softly, putting his hands on his hips.

Steve sighed and nodded. "Yea, I really do,"

"I will tell you this right now," Darry hauled Steve off the couch and brought their faces close together. "If he likes you back and you two become a thing, I swear I will kill you, if you ever hurt him,"

"I won't, I won't and what?"

"I know Soda saw it too, I have never seen you look so pissed off about one of the guys getting hurt as you were about the bruise that Pony has. Now just remember what I said,"

"That goes for both of us, I know that one day if you get together, there is a chance that you may break up. There is a big difference between breaking up with someone and hurting them you better know this,"

Steve nodded fast, looking between the two brothers with wide eyes.

"Now I'm going to go make lunch, I take it your staying?" Darry said, letting go of Steve, making the slightly younger teen fall on the couch.

"Sure?" He asked in an unsure tone.

Darry walked into the kitchen as Pony came out into the living room in just a towel. Steve's eyes popped slightly and then he whipped his head away from the younger boy, before a problem showed it self.

"Soda, what did you do with my pants?"

"Darry, what did I do with Pony's pants?"

There was a chuckle from the kitchen. "You put them in the dryer this morning, remember?"

"Oh yea, I'll go get um,"

Pony rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the couch, trying to fix his drying hair.

"So," Steve said, making Pony jump slightly. "Besides the obvious, how was school,"

Pony looked at him with his head tilted for a second, then just kind of smiled. "It was fine, don't have that much homework either, which is great," He sighed and leaned back on the couch.

Steve looked at the getting darker bruise on the young greasers stomach and cringed at the sight of it. Reached forward, he brushed his finger against it lightly making Pony gasp lightly. Steve looked up into Pony's eyes as he slid his finger across the rest of his stomach. Ponyboy's eyes flickered back and forth quickly between Steve's, looking for something. Steve leaned forward slightly, looking down at the young male's plump lips, then back up. Pony started leaning forward as well, the space between them getting smaller.

"Here are you stupid pants, what do I look like you servant?" Soda said, making the two jump apart.

"No, you look like my older brother, who happened to be the one who offered to go get them, since I would have," Pony smiled and stood up, grabbing the jeans from Soda and heading to his room.

"Aww did I interrupted something?" Soda asked, making kissy faces at Steve.

"You are somewhat of a pain I hope you know,"

"Lunch is ready," Darry yelled.

As they all sat at the table to eat the chicken wraps that Darry made Pony looked deep in thought about something.

"So Darry what do you have planned for this afternoon?" Soda asked, looking at the oldest male.

"I have to go get a few new tires for the truck, the back ones are starting to run bald,"

"I see, where you going to get them?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"There is a place a few miles out of town that sells them real cheep, why?"

"Can I come with you?" Soda smiled.

Darry looked at him funny with a raised eyebrow.

"And Steve here can watch Ponyboy, right Steve?"

Pony kicked him under the table.

"I don't need a baby sitter you know,"

"Even more proof you do need one," Soda smiled as Pony rolled his eyes and just waved his hand about, at Soda.

"That works," Darry said, rolling his eyes at his younger brother.

When they were done eating Darry and Soda got ready to leave.

"Wash up the dishes you hear?" Darry said to Ponyboy.

"No problem,"

Darry smiled and kissed his head. "Love you kiddo,"

"Love you too,"

"Come on Pop," Darry yelled.

"I'm coming," Soda muttered. "Love you Pony,"

"Love you too, now get going," He smiled at them as they left, then shook his head and went about doing to dishes.

He had just dried the last one, when a hand on his shoulder turned him around. Pony looked up into Steve's eyes as the older teen gave him a small smile.

"Hi," Steve said softly.

"Hi," Pony said.

Steve rested his hands on Pony's hip and pressed against him lightly. Pony gave him an inquisitive look and put his hands on Steve's chest.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Pony asked in a small tone.

Steve sighed lightly. "Isn't it obvious?"

Pony smiled and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. "Yea, it is, but maybe I want to hear it,"

Steve rolled his eyes, but pulled the younger teen close to him. "I like you, Ponyboy Curtis, a lot,"

"So kiss me then,"

Steve smiled and pressed his lips to Ponyboy's. The younger teen smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer, running the fingers of one hand through his thick hair, the other staying on the back of his neck. Steve made a noise of contentment and wrapped his arms tighter around Pony's waist. Moving away from the sink, Steve moved them to the couch, tucking the younger male under him. Pony moaned lightly and spread his fingers against the upper part of Steve's back.

"On the couch really?" The boy's broke apart and looked to see Two-bit standing there, with his signature cocked eyebrow. "That's what beds are for, got any beer?"

"In the fridge," Pony said and Two-bit walked off, just to come back a moment later with the rest of the cake from that morning and a beer.

The red haired male turned on the tv to Mickey and sat on the floor with his snack to watch it.

"Two-bit you are so weird,"

"Say's the man making out with Steve,"

"Touché,"

~*~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there ya go. I'm still not feeling myself, but it's getting a little bit better. Not much, mind you, yet starting is better than not at all.

I think it might just be the whole Thanksgiving coming up that's doing it, idk.

But here is some Steve/Pony for ya.

It was asked for by someone, for the life of me I can't find it. Maybe I'm not looking in the right place. Eh, if you're the one that asked for this from me, let me know and I'll fix it so it says its from you.

Ok my love's I'm off to go do….something, idk maybe watch Edward scissorhands or something.


	2. Chapter 2

Since the moment was ruined, Steve moved off Pony and sat at the other end of the couch from the younger male.

"I'm going to take a nap," Pony half mumbled letting out a yawn.

"Have a good sleep," Two-bit said, waving in his direction.

Pony smiled lightly at Steve and then headed to his room. Steve moved and moved so he could see the TV better.

"Just go," Two-bit said after a few minutes.

"What?"

Two-bit cocked an eyebrow at him and gave him a look that said 'your not that stupid are you?'

"If he wants to take a nap, then he can take a nap," Steve said, ignoring the look.

"Why don't you take one with him then, anything is better than you sitting her sulking,"

Steve wanted to argue more, but just smiled and made his way to Pony's room. Out side the door, he had a smile fight with himself over whether to knock or not. Shaking his head he opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him. Pony was lying on his stomach, his head faced the other way, with out his shirt on and a pair of pajama pants on. Steve smiled and laid down next to him, running his hand up and down the warm skin of Pony's back. The younger male jumped a little and turned his head to face Steve, a warm smile on his face.

"Well fancy meeting you here, come here often?"

"Not really, but I believe that might change here soon," Steve smiled a little cockily.

Pony blushed and hid his face in Steve's chest. "Hush,"

Steve laughed lightly and moved on his back pulling Pony closer to him and putting an arm around his back. The younger male pulled back making Steve look a little hurt until Pony pulled at Steve's shirt. Getting the hint, Steve striped the shirt off and tossed it on the floor. Smiling, Pony moved back to Steve, resting his head on his shoulder.

"So what made you come in here?" Pony asked, his face showing a bit of skepticism.

"Two-bit bothered me to, said I was sulking,"

"Well were you?" Pony smiled a little.

"Maybe just a little," Steve smiled back.

"Why?" Pony tilted his head.

Steve smirked and moved them so they were side by side and wrapped his arms tight around him. "Maybe I was because I had just started kissing you and liked it, a lot,"

Pony smiled a little and ran his hands up Steve's chest. "Really now?"

"Yep,"

"Well we are in a bed and Two-bit did say they were for kissing and other things," Pony smirked lightly.

"That he did,"

Pony smiled again and pressed his lips to Steve's, making the older male smile as well and kiss him back. The older male made a small noise of contentment in the back of his throat running his hands up and down Pony's back. Steve smiled as Pony shifted closer moving his fingers against his chest.

"You know, I'm keeping you from your nap," Steve said, smirking a little.

"Oh who gives a damn, just don't stop kissing me," Pony said moving to wrap his arms around Steve's neck and kissed him again.

Steve made a noise of surprise, but started kissing back none the less, his hand sliding down and bringing Pony's leg up around him. The younger male gasped a little and pressed his tongue against Steve's. Pony gasped lightly and pulled back a little as he felt Steve's cock through his jeans.

"Sorry, it's not something I can control," Steve said, shifting his hips away a little.

Pony moved his leg off of Steve and looked down at the straining member. Steve opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Pony's soft lips kissing him for a second. Letting go of Steve's neck with one arm, he trailed his fingers down Steve's chest and against the rim of his jeans.

The older teen rolled on to his back slightly as Pony undid the button and the zipper. Pony looked a little unsure, making Steve kiss him gently and pull open the flaps of his pants. Pony's hand moved the material out of the way and run his fingers over Steve's boxer incased cock. The older male moaned low in his throat as Pony ran his palm over the head of it. Slipping the member out of the whole, his eyes glazed over a bit as the tentative touches continues.

"Ponyboy," Steve gasped lightly as said male ran his finger up the thick vein on the bottom of Steve's cock.

"Hmm?" Pony hummed as he ran his palm down the heated flesh.

"Just feels really good," Steve moaned again as Pony wrapped his hand around it.

"You mean this?" He asked, trying to sound innocent as he started pumping his hand up and down.

Steve's head tilted back into the pillows as the hand on his cock sped up a little. Pony's lips were soft and teasing on the side of his neck and the right side of his chest. His teeth bit into his bottom lip as Steve felt himself getting close.

"Yea Pony," He gasped and came with a moan.

Pony's hand stroked him a few more time, making the older male shiver and jerk a bit before he let him go. Looking at the cum on his hand Pony licked it lightly, making Steve moan at the gesture, and tilt his head.

"Problem?" Steve asked as Pony grabbed the towel he left on the floor from that mornings shower and cleaned him up.

"Interesting taste," Pony said, then squeaked as Steve grabbed him and kissed him.

A low moan broke through Pony's lips as Steve pushed him lightly on to his back and slid his hand into his pants. As Steve's large hand wrapped itself around Pony's cock the younger male put his head in the crook of Steve's neck. As Steve's hand started going faster Pony pushed his pants down slightly. It only took a few more moments for Pony to let out another gasp and come on his stomach.

Steve kissed the other male softly as he grabbed the towel and cleaned Pony and his hand up. Tossing the towel off the bed, Steve fixed his pants back up as Pony pulled his up. Lying back on his back Steve opened his arm for Pony to lay back on his shoulder. Doing so, Pony wrapped his arm around Steve's waist and made a soft sigh of happiness.

"I'm really glad you like me back," Steve said, kissing Pony's head.

"I'm glad too," Pony smiled and started to drift off into his dreams, that were hopefully going to be full of Steve.

~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there we have some slight Steve and Pony smutness lolol

I have no idea, felt like doing it so I did :D


End file.
